thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Restored (TV Series)
Plot The episode begins with a burnt corpse inside a wrecked car, its neck snaps all the way back as the Collins family walk by it. They stop in front of Randy's Pitstop and find the front boarded up, Jesse asks his sister what they should take, Emily says they should take some food and a map as the roads aren't to safe to travel during the day. Jesse approaches the entrance and gives his assault rifle to Taylor, he pulls at the board while discussing about what to call the Walkers, after a few minutes, he gives up and is about to suggest looking for a crowbar however Taylor yells out to him and holds a man at gunpoint, The man surrenders and drops his shotgun, Beth, Emily and Jesse tell him to lower the gun, which he does slowly while keeping an eye on the strange man. A woman asks for the man, who then sees the Collins family, the man known as Charles introduces himself to the family and his daughter Lisa, who takes a fondness to Beth. Charles invites them to stay with him and many other survivors, they all head over to a garage where they are let in by Gordon, Charles takes Jesse's assault rifle while Lisa explains the situation to them. However she is interrupted by an argument between a teenager named Jake and a priest called Father Williams, Williams wants to head back to the city but Jake calls him an idiot, Charles steps in and disagrees with the priest's plan, Lisa backs him up by informing Williams about the rest of the survivors, who are not fit to travel yet. Williams backs off but reminds them to think about while he glares at Jake which the latter returns. Charles once again disagrees and says that the group are fine. The garage doors opens and group consisting of Connor, Frank, Todd and Jeff arrive back, Connor walks over to Charles and informs him that they have a problem. Other Cast Co-Stars * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Clyde * Lawrence Kao as Eli * Emma Bell as Nicole * Lindsay Abernathy as Kelly * Alexa Nikolas as Amanda * Marc Gowan as Walter * Tovah Feldshuh as Martha * Major Dodson as Denny * Katelyn Nacon as Candace * Tim Parati as Gordon * Christine Evangelista as Alex * IronE Singleton as Jeff Special Guest * Austin Abrams as Jake Uncredited * James Lukas, Spencer Goodwin, Alice Quinn, Cody Smith and Harry Grant as Randy's Pitstop Survivors Songs Used * None Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Charles. * First appearance of Lisa. * First appearance of Jack. * First appearance of Alice. * First appearance of Frank. * First appearance of Bill. * First appearance of Louis. * First appearance of Allen. * First appearance of Donna. * First appearance of Father Williams. * First appearance of Connor. * First appearance of Jeff. * First appearance of Todd. * First appearance of Clyde. * First appearance of Eli. * First appearance of Nicole. * First appearance of Kelly. * First appearance of Amanda. * First appearance of Walter. * First appearance of Martha. * First appearance of Denny. * First appearance of Candace. * First appearance of Gordon. * First appearance of Alex. * First appearance of Jake. * First appearance of Randy's Pitstop. * This is the first episode not to feature a song nor a character death.